Bubblegum Bitch
by Mjzell
Summary: After losing her first love, Bonnie is struggling to move on with her life. Yet, fate had it's eyes on her, and someone new was about to appear and skew her already fragile world. High School AU. Marceline x Bonnibel


Her breath spiraled upwards in smoky tendrils towards the night sky, disappearing into the dark night. Not a star sparkled above, and only the shroud of shadows accompanied her then. Without a doubt, she was alone in every sense of the word.

Only a month ago her future stretched out in front of her, sure to be filled with happy, busy days. Finn had been at her side, giving her more love than she ever thought she'd receive. By God, she had been happy, though she didn't appreciate it enough. She didn't appreciate _him _enough. Now... It was too late. He left. He said he never would...

Angrily, Bonnie wiped harshly at her eyes. She refused to let another tear fall. She was stronger than that! ...Or at least she hoped she was. Shuddering, she wrapped her shawl around her tighter. It was always cold now. Even dressed in layers as she was now, the cold still stabbed into her weary bones. It was as if an endless winter had settled into her life, and eventually she figured it would freeze her heart as well.

Not that it mattered anyway... The person who loved her most in the world didn'to care anymore. What use was she then? With her strawberry blonde hair and pale skin... Why would anyone want to be with her, even only friendship wise? Even she couldn't stand herself!

Miserable, she wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head down. Bonniibel had lost a part of herself to Finn, a part she wasn't sure she would ever get back. She knew she needed to move and live life normally again, but... It hurt.

It hurt like a bitch.

* * *

Walking down the hallway she kept her eyes straight forward, unwavering and uninterested. Even when she noticed Finn and Jake in the corner of her eyes, she kept moving onward. Whenever she heard his laugh, it broke her heart and made her feel trapped. Bonnie would give anything to simply run, without a destination in mind. To just lift her feet to the ground and fly far, far away...

Instead, her feet moved her into the school's office and to the front desk. With a smile, she asked, "Hello, Gunther. Is the Student Council meeting still on for today?" Shuffling through his papers, the secretary looked up and shook his head. "Principle Petrikov canceled it. Apparently the weather is supposed to get pretty rough."

Muttering thanks, Bonnie stepped away and glanced out the window with a frown. Fat flakes were gently blowing in the wind, adding to the piles of snow already forming on the ground. Normally she adored the snow. There were many winters spent with Finn in which they built snow forts and snowmen.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Bonnie tried to focus on the problem at hand. She was the president of the student council, and missing a meeting was surely going to got get them off schedule! Prom still had to be planned out, student activities for the upcoming weeks, fundraisers...

Bonnie almost pulled her hair out in frustration. She hated deviating from plans, from her perfectly controlled schedule. What was she going to do now? A glance down at her phone quickly answered that question though.

-Hey gurl~ I know ur not 1 for parties, but oh my glob, there's gonna be a CRAZY~ 1 tonight, so u should like, totally come. Like for real.

That was Bonnie's best friend, as odd as it seemed. Bonnie and Lola Prince, or LP as she liked to be called, met in freshman year, and somehow clicked, even as polar opposite as they were. Sometimes they couldn't stand each other, as Bonnie hated drama and LP lived for it. But underneath of all that... they really did love each other as sisters.

Just as she was about to respond, an arm looped through hers and startled her. "LP! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" LP simply rolled her eyes and started dragging Bonnie toward the commons. "So, like, I totally know you're gonna help a sister out, and come with me to that party tonight, right?" Bonnie simply bit her lip, and looked helplessly off to the side. "I don't know, LP... I don't really _do_ parties, ya know?"

That comment got an elbow in her side and an exasperated look from her short friend. "Everyone _does _parties, BB. It's like, what high school is for, duh." This caused Bonnie to laugh, and giggle out, "If you say so!"

For a while, they simply walked silently, LP checking her twitter and Bonnie watching others walk past. But when LP's head snapped up suddenly, Bonnie was scared by the eager look in her eye. LP leaned into Bonnie and said, "Oh-Em-Gee, I just had the best idea EVER, BB. So, the prom theme is totally Candy Dreams, right?"

Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, Bonnie nodded nervously. The idea had been her own, and she was worried LP was about to bash it. What came out of her friend's mouth surprised her even more than anything she could have guessed.

* * *

She couldn't believe she let LP talk her into this. This was crazy! Bonnie felt sick to her stomach with nerves, and with every passing minute she began regretting listening at all to LP.

Speak of the devil... LP appeared in front of her, smiling like at a cat as Bonnie's jaw dropped at her new appearance. When LP suggested dying their hair 'candy colours,' Bonnie thought it was too out there... But as LP stood in front of her with bright purple hair, Bonnie was amazed by her best friend. She was simply... Stunning.

Which made her look down fearfully into her lap. LP was everything Bonnie wasn't, and that made her afraid about how she would look once her hair was complete. LP was crazy beautiful, while Bonnie was... Boring. Completely average in every sense of the word.

Suddenly, the hair stylist stopped messing with her hair and turned to stand in front of her beside LP. Her cheeks were flushed, and her voice sounded quiet as it came out. "You look..."

"Amazing! Oh my glob gurl, I could just eat you up!" Chittered LP happily, her new pixie cut bobbing ever so slightly as she tittered. Bonnie looked up to the hair dresser nervously and asked, "May I see?" In a sudden turn, the stylist turned her chair and Bonnie's eyes meet with a strangers.

Except... It wasn't a stranger. Those were her startled eyes staring back at her from a pale face, but oh... Her light blonde hair had been replaced by a bubblegum pink, which made her blue eyes shine like beacons from beneath her fringe. "Oh my god...", she whispered to herself, staring at her reflection as if she had never seen herself before. She _had _wanted something new she supposed. That's the reason she went along with LP's craziness, but wow...

LP hugged her and smacked a kiss on the top of her head. "We're so flobbing hot, BB."

Smiling, Bonnie met her reflection's gaze one more time as she turned to LP. "Yes we are, LP. Now let's go party."


End file.
